Darker than Black: Beginnings
by Armed with Waffles
Summary: The story how Amber betrayed MI6, how Pai and Hei ended up at the Syndicate, and the story of Heaven's war. Familiar faces everywhere, this story will tell you how Hei became a contractor. Based on Darkeer than BLACK and DTB: Shikkoku no Hana.
1. Chapter 1

**DARKER THAN BLACK**

Beginnings

Each story has a beginning and an ending. This one is no different. But where is it that all these events began? What action started this tale? That, is what you're about to find out.

Chapter 1:

The chilling cold of February

Hong Kong was always a blooming city. Ever full of people, who are constantly busy. The sounds of the streets were loud, caused by the traffic, and some other things. One of those was a television shop. The news that was broadcasted could only be heard by people with good ears. And even they didn't pay much attention to it. It was about something they didn't care about. It was interesting four years ago. Nobody cared about it now.

'The appearance of the gates four years ago, terrified the whole human race. But after studying it all this time, do we know anything more about it? About the false sky, that's above us? The United Nations ensured us, that the gates pose no threat to mankind, but how much can they be trusted? Jeremy Hoang has some shocking info for us tonight. Let's hear it from him.'

'Thank you Lee. Well as the saying goes: what happens in the gate, stays in the gate. If I would have worked with Pandora this news would have never reached the public's ears. I'm about to tell you, the reason, why NASA has become such a pathetic shell of what it used to be. It's because they couldn't go to space anymore. You heard me, ever since the fake sky appeared; no ship has ever passed the stratosphere. It's as if the earth has been trapped in a bubble…'

'This is shocking indeed… I don't know what to say to you. Did anyone try to explain this phenomenon over at NASA, or…

The small kid watching the broadcast no longer paid attention to what was said. He was staring at a woman who was walking by. Her eyes that were similar to amber and his long, blonde hair amazed the child. He thought she was beautiful, but her expression was cold, something that scared the boy. He watched as the lady walked into the tall building at the end of the street. The giant monstrosity didn't fit into the picture, seeing that it was almost twice as tall as the other ones in the vicinity. The woman walked right to the elevator, not caring about security. Security didn't seem to notice her either. She got in, and got out 27 storeys above. She headed straight to the fifth office on the right. At the door she bumped into a tall man with blue eyes, blonde hair and a shining white suit.

'Oh, sorry February, I wasn't paying attention. It's nice to see you by the way. Here for another mission?'

'I am. Now, could you let me in?'

'Of course, but you should drop that cold attitude of yours. It doesn't fit a beautiful girl like you.'

'That's enough Jack. I would like to talk with February face to face, if you don't mind.'

'Sure. Then I'll be on my way now.'

The man called Jack left. February entered the office. She was left alone with the person who the office belonged to. His name was Decade. He was in charge of MI6's operations in Eastern Asia.

'Close the door please.'

As February turned around she took a look at the room. Everything is in order as it was, when she last came here. Even the whiskey on the desk was half-empty, like last time.

'So what's the mission?' she asked.

'It's something only you can do.' He opened a drawer and took out a thick notebook. He handed it to his agent.

'Take it.'

'What's in it?'

'Everything we've uncovered about the contractors since the appearance of the gate.' answered the man.

'And what am I supposed to do with it? Hand it to the CIA?'

'Ha! So even contractors have some sense of humor… No, those pages are far too valuable for that. They contain training methods, theories how to amplify the powers, and a lot more.'

'You still haven't told me what you want me to do with it.'

'Today, contractors are the strongest weapons in our arsenal. They are the perfect soldiers, always rational, gifted with superhuman powers; they can decide the outcome of a war. The side which has more of you wins. Take a look inside.'

The pages contain names, with a specific location next to each one. She finally realizes what decade wants her to do.

'You want me to travel back in time and give the notes to the MI6 in the past.'

'Exactly. We do not know how or why, but the transformation into a contractor is inevitable. We cannot influence it in any possible way. If we manage to acquire all the contractors in the book, or even half of them, the MI6 will be the strongest agency in the world.'

'Did the Syndicate make you so desperate?'

Decade didn't answer instantly. But then he looked at the woman and replied in a shallow tone.

'The orders came from the top. They didn't say it out loud, but it's quite evident. The Syndicate is becoming a threat. They are only a thorn in our side, but the agency is paranoid. We can't see them; they are always hiding in the shadows, so we don't have any clear data on them. But even though we have no reason to believe that their strength even comes close to ours, upstairs keeps biting their nails. And now they came up with this idea. The Syndicate is powerful because they were the first to realize the true potential of contractors. If this works out, then MI6 should have nothing to worry about.'

'How far back exactly?'

'Two years. We don't want you to completely alter the past. Just give the book to me. At that time you were already working for us, and I've been working here since the gate appeared. After that you travel back here right away. That's all.'

'You want me to go now, or what?'

'Go outside first. It would be strange if you appeared in front of me, just like that. Good luck.'

February take a good look at the face of his boss. Calm with no expression. Just like a contractor's. At first he tried to treat her as a human. Smile on her, wish her good luck. But he quickly learned that contractors weren't like humans. She never shown any emotion towards him, always remaining as cold as ice.

When she walked out of the building, the kid was still there. He watched as the blonde lady walked into an alley. The boy watched in awe, as the woman started to glow, then suddenly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**When one's life changes…**

The Kwun Tong High School is situated in the Kwun Tong district in Hong Kong. Naturally. It's quite a big school, with peaceful surroundings. Few people wander the streets, at 14:25, everyone is busy with their work. A courier is running late, but stops for a moment in front of the building. He looks at the gates and calms down, knowing that he still has some time.

At 14:30 the gates burst open. A current of teenagers anxious to get home leaves the school grounds. The second wave is a much more gentle one, where the females are large in numbers. Small groups stop here and there and start chatting. If you would dive into the sea of teens you would hear conversations like…

'The math test was so hard!'

'Yeah… I don't know how I'm going to pass…

'How about we go to Meek Donalds?'

'Sure! I haven't eaten there for ages!'

'Give me some of that milk!'

'No! You just drank a bottle of coke.'

'But I'm still thirsty! Pai! Say something!

'I have some water left.' said the third girl. She handed her drink over.

'It's still not as tasty as milk…'

'Sorry…'

'Don't be sorry, it's her fault for having an infinite stomach.'

'Your meanness is infinite Yui.'

'That may very well be.' *smack*

'Ouch! Pai! Help me!'

'Try to get along you two…'

Lina gave Pai a furious look.

'You're waiting for your boyfriend again huh?'

'Who?'

'Boyfriend?' The milk suddenly sprayed in every direction. And a hideous laughter interrupted the conversation of those around the girls.

'He's…pff… You thought he's her…' The sounds that left her throat start to resemble those of an animal at this point and can no longer be understood.

'He's not?'

'Hei is my brother.'

'Your brother?'

'Yup.'

'Uh…'

'By the way he's there, waiting for you.'

'Oh, thanks Yui! See you on Monday!'

'So how was work?'

'Fine, I guess.'

'Nothing happened?'

'Not really.'

'Well… Okay'

The siblings were heading home. They lived relatively near to the school. Their apartment was quite big, with an exceptional kitchen. Which was put to good use, since Hei was working in a restaurant.

'Do you have to leave soon?' Pai asked while they were having lunch.

'Yeah, the restaurant gets busy in the afternoon.'

'But can we do something together on the weekend?'

'I'll have to check with my employers, but maybe. Do you have a plan?'

'You don't have to work at two places you know.' said Pai. She looked worried when she said that. She always thought her brother is pushing himself too hard.

'Don't worry I'm sure they'll let me have some time to spend with you. So do you have a place you want to go?'

'Well yeah… There's this circus not far from here… I thought maybe we could…'

'Yeah, I already bought the tickets.'

'No way! How did you know?'

'You had a flier in your room, so I figured you would like to go there.'

'You're awesome.'

'I know but I have to go. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Pai looked from the window as his brother hurried off to work. And she thought: I have the best brother in the world.

After their parents died, they moved to Hong Kong. Hei was old enough to take care of her, but it was hard for him to manage at first. His sister always felt sorry for him. His dream was to get into a university, but that dream will never come through. Because of her. She felt awful a times because of this. This is how they lived.

Hei ever blamed his sister. In fact he was happy that he could spend so much time with her.

He was going to his afternoon workplace when he saw the collapse of the construction site.

It was in the warehouse district. He really wanted to go help, but he couldn't risk getting fired.

So he ran in the opposite direction.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After all that…

Nishijima was staring at the notes. He couldn't stop trembling since he opened the small book and read the first page. It all seemed like a dream to him. His shaking hands were like those of a child on Christmas morning as he flipped page after page. Once he finished, he tried to get his mind to work.

'Bloody hell. 'he said aloud.

Everything was there. Everything. As if the key to his plans has just been handed to him as a present. Only it seemed to good to be true. He put down the notes and turned on a monitor on his desk. The screen showed a woman in isolated room. She seemed calm, as if the confinement didn't bother her at all. Or more like she knew that she won't be held captive for long.

'Amber, huh?'

The Syndicate had a mole in MI6 but all he could unkower was that she is a top-class agent, codename February, power unknown. She looked more like a supermodel and the name she gave even fit that line of work. „Don't think that just because you handed us over some valuable information, we will do whatever you want."

From the moment they appeared, Nishijima saw contractors as the agents of the Devil. He never was a believer, but he felt that that was the perfect definition of a contractor. He didn't hold a personal grudge, but he felt that their very existence was a threat to mankind. That's why he joined the Syndicate. Ironic that without them, we would be powerless. Ironic that we in fact seek their undoing. Ironic that these abominations found their place in the world just as they set foot in it. The perfect killig machines, hired muscles, that are only out for themselves. He sighed. What does this tell of the people who employ them?

He put that thought aside and focused again on the screen. Then he took up his phone ont he desk, pressed a button and said 'Bring her to my office.'

Until she arrived he skimmed over the notes again, then he opened a drawer , took out a gun and placed it on the table.

Amber was escorted by two armed guards.

'Take a seat. You two leave us alone.

'Thank you.' She sat down and smiled. Nishijima found this strange. He never met a contractor who was this… cheerful.

'So, February I'd like to know how an MI6 agent found this place, why she wishes to defect and come over to our side, but most importantly, how did she get hold of information like this.' he held up the book.

'That's a long story Mr. Nishijima, and I came here to work for you, not to tell boring tales of an old woman.'

'Work? So you didn't find the Brittish intelligence agency to your liking? That's a shame. But now maybe you are only useful as a storyteller. Please begin. And do tell how you found out my name.

'The MI6 will have a mole in here in 2 years and very high up, he will uncover quite much about your Syndicate, it's structure, members, their contractors. If you want to know more about the guy, he wrote parts of that little book.'

It took a while for Nishijima to comprehend what was just said, and for a moment he felt as if he lost his footing.

'So… a time-traveller?

'You could say so.

'And… and you wish to join our Syndicate as a… foot soldier? Or you want to be part of the upper circle? And also hand us this?

'All three.'

'Heh… Interesting… Why? You're a contractor, but you have the ambitions of a human and a motivation that doesn't seem to be personal gain… What are you playing at?

'Let's just say I have seen many outcomes. I was offered a choice and made one I thought was best.

'Best for who?

'Best for me.' She got up with the same smile she sat down with 'I want 2,5 million yearly, a postiton as a squad leader, in a field-team , plus the authority that comes with being up top. That will be put to use through you. Only you and a few others should know my position, and I want in on the action, wherever that might be.

'Action?

'South America.

Nishijimaa's eyes sharpened. 'We don't have any plans to…

'Maybe you don't, but you will.

'And if I say no?'

'Then this little thing here gets back to where it came from.' the notes suddenly dissapeared from the table and appeared in her hands 'Plus you can expect a raid from the three-letter agencies in a few weeks.

'And I supppose you want me to grant you all this, in a blink of an eye, don't you?

'Of course. After all we both know that you can pull a lot more strings than you let he others know.

'Do I?

'I have no doubt.' Again the smile, mocking. She left with waving goodbye, and he didn't try to stop her. He told the security to let her go. Yet again he opened the notes, when suddenly „How am I going to contact… oh." A phone number was scribbled on the first page. He thought about what she said, chosing the outcome best for her. He chuckled. And then began to laugh on the irony of it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening

Pai was waiting in front of the school entrance. She was thinking about what her friends said the other day, and came to the conclusion that she and her brother really could be mistaken as a couple. Weird images popped up in her mind that made her shiver, then she quickly dismissed them. „Hei and I love each other as siblings." she kept telling herself. „It's all Lina's fault that this keeps bothering me."

'Hey.' someone greeted her from behind.

'Hei! You're here! Did they make you work overtime? '

'Nope, it was something else. ' he said with a big smile. Pai noticed his huge bagpack.

'What's that you're carrying?'

'It's a surprise. I was working too hard recently and I thought it would be a good idea to have some time for myself.'

'So you're gonna be home tonight?' she asked totally nonplussed.

'Yeah, it's all arranged.' Hei was glad to see her sister smiling. It has been a long time since they had time together, and from her reaction, he could tell she was feeling the same way too.

'So what's int he bag?'

'I'm not telling you.'

'At least let me guess!'

'Fine. Go ahead.'

Their way home eventually exhausted Pai. not because of the lenght of it, but because she coudn't figure out what kind of present her brother brought home for tonight. Then Hei finally gave her a clue.

'The sky looks clear tonight.'

'Even though it's fake it's still pretty… Wait! A telescope! You went to the observatory didn't you!

'A friend there let me borrow one. It's a Satake, one of the neer models. Do you still like watching the stars?'

'You bet.' Hei and she used to have to do a lot of stargazing when they lived in the country. Things were different then. But Pai didn't let the memories of that time ruin her excitement. She grabbed the bag from her brother's back and rushed into the house. 'Uh, heavy.'

'What are you planning?'

'You prepare dinner, I will set this thing up by the window.'

'Are you sure you can handle it?'

'Well the roles are either this way, or reversed, but I doubt you can eat my cooking, and I'm sure that I can't so I have no choice, do I?

So they both started doing their respective duties. In the end Hei had to put together the telescope as well. Finally they sat down to have dinner, bot of them now awaiting the big event. Then the phone rang. Hei ran to pick it up.

'Hello… Yes it's me… What?... But I…' the joy suddenly vanished from both their faces. Even from half words she could guess what's happening. Her brother finally put down the phone and walked up to Pai.

'I'm sorry Pai.'

'It's okay, don't worry. We'll do it next time.' they both knew the drill. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last time either. All that's left for them is the hope that there really will be a next time.

'I know I won't be here, but you should still check out he sky. It would be a waste.

He put on his coat and left, his feelings burdening him. Most of all he felt shame, for he could not keep his promise. Pai was left alone. She sat down next to the telescpope and remembered what the old days were like, when they still had a father and mother, when they had all the time in the world.

She cried a little. Then she looked up to the sky. She saw a falling star and she remembered how those stars would grant you a wish. Not anymore though. That is not the old sky and these are fake falling stars for there are too many of them and if they really fulfilled wishes, this world would be a much happier place.

Still, she could not help it. She closed her eyes and whispered her desire.

'I want to spend more time with Hei.'

She opened her eyes and from the corner of her eye she saw something flickering int he sky. She looked into the telescope, and the ray of the new star reached her through it. The sight of it was beautiful, yet she didn't care. That's irrelevant. She looked at the clock and then at sky for the final time, and then she did the only rational thing to do in this situation.

She went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enter the Snake

The ship's name was U.S.S. Chivalry. The aircraft carrier was docking for R and R in Hong Kong, with high end military equipment, fighter jets, crew, and the Cobra Task Force on board. As General Maxley headed for the deck, he stopped to admire the titan of war that was beneath his feet. Then he went on to meet the captain.

'General, we are ready to leave on a moment's notice. Just give the woord and we depart.' He was a relatively young naval officer, eager to prove, and eager to serve, since somehow, by a miracle, he landed a promotion just this month, and was put in charge of the vessel. How these unexpected turn of events came to be, he didn't care. He just knew that his position depended from this man before him.

'Our stay is extended for four days captain.

'But sir, we are scheduled to arrive in Peru in 3 weeks. If we stayed any longer…'

'I'm sure the ship can make it under your command.'

„My command my ass." 'Yes sir, but the authorities clearly expressed they would like us gone, after that incident in Kowloon.'

'Did that cause any trouble? As far as I'm concerned my unit simply tracked down and contained a dangerous contractor. That's how this story begins and ends.'

'Yes but they are concerned about the collateral damage, teh casualties, plus if they knew that Havoc came from us, then we'd be…'

'I am aware of that. But new orders came in. We are picking up two VIPs. For that we are staying here for four more days.

'When are they expected, sir?'

'I'm bringing them in right now.'

'Yes, sir!'

He watched from the windows as Maxley left the ship with his men. What an arrogant bastard, he thought.

Reynald Maxley and his unit stopped at the demolished construction site. He got off and ordered his men to wait. He headed for the ruins and saw the blonde woman sitting on pile of rubble.

'I thought we would be meeting in Japan. And now you ask me to orchestrate this mess just for us to have a cozy little meeting place?'

'Yes but I needed simething to throw MI6 off my trail.

'They are still onto you?

'Well, in a sense. It is convenient for this to happen here you see. After all the MI6 HQ for Eastern Asia is located here, and I just got my new orders to infiltrate the Syndicate. They thought it would be the best if I got captured, and then pretended to go to your side.'

'Because that's the rational thing to do, when your life is in peril. Side with the enemy.' said the general, disgusted.

'That's what a contractor would do.'

'Hmph. So they still think you are working for them.'

'Yes, though I believe they are a bit suspicious. That's why I needed Havoc.'

'To demolish this place?'

'To make my capture seem beliavable. If you came to get me with a bunch of weaklings, then MI6 thought you would suspect that I was letting myself be captured.'

'You make things way too problematic. Anyway, where is the other one?'

'Oh her. She doesn't know yet that she's coming with us.

'Huh?'

'Here's her file. Messiah code BK-201, codename Pai. She became a contractor three days ago.

'Are you for real? How did you make a file on her when she just awakened?'

'These things require a woman's touch.' she said while smiling. 'Do the usual routine, contact her then persuade her to come with you. Everything on her is int he file.'


	6. Special Episode 1

Special Episode 1:

The reasons I am late:

Hi guys, this is the author. Uh.

You probably knew that…

Anyways as I expected I am running late with the new chapter.

Thats just what a lazy bastard like me would do.

And to make up for it, I will:

Release it finally? Nope…

Anytime soon? Better yet!

Make excuses? Hell yeah!

And rub something utterly worthless under your nose? You got it!

….

Sorry just too much Youtube. Thats not the reason why I'm late. I am actually fighting for my life here, and my opponent is the bloody school system! An opponent whose wickedness exceeds even the goverment's. And for this challenege I must prepare! 

So first reason is my school leaving exam. (I'm too young to die!)

Second is that I've been rewatching the entire Darker than Black Series,(Finally something constructive!) to gather info and whatnot, and found out that (I'm an idiot) Hei and Pai are not actually real names ( AJ Sawyer, I am forever thankful), so I was forced to take actions which are:

Hei from now on will be called Lee (of course only when appropriate)

Pai will now be Xing.

(What a genius move, you are just too GODDAMN LAZY to edit the screwed up chapters!)

And now some extra: My thoughts on the DTB series

After rewatching and looking for every detail I had such an impression that I felt I must share with you. So while you wait for the next chapter I figured I might do some critic work. For, you know, anyone interested… uh…

Sorry this is the best I can do….

So First up ont he list comes: The Gemini of the Meteor:

This sequel I refuse to acknowledge, because of the following reasons. Most of the things that made the previous chapters good, were thrown out the window. Among those were:

The setting, which was changed beyond what is reasonable. The original was prety wild, but they made it work (more on that later), but here it's like adding a bowl of ice cream into a soup. One may like or not like that particular ice cream, but the two just don't fit at all: The Izanagi and Izanami legend taken from Japanese folklore (if I'm not mistaken) was a misfit mainly because it made no sense whatsoever, nor were there any implications in the original series that such things are possible. And adding to all these are the little senseless moments like a contractor's power being to summon a sniper rifle, or to copy a planet, and there are plenty of more little details that sting the eye. Plus they made us wait for the explanation about how the hell things turned out the way they were in the start of Gemini.

Those were the main issues, but the story itself lacked common sense sometimes, how the characters acted and behaved, but the chapter still had one postive thing to it, that is, it could actually produce romantic, and dramatic moments, that were arguably better than in the original. But they took place in an alltogether senseless enviroment. Still I have to admit, the moments that were intended to be touching, were.

The Gaiden:

Yet again proving that the writers were capable. They were trying to make a journey to a hellish place actually enjoyable, and while they did succeed somewhat, we already knew the outcome and they yet again did some overly dramatic things that DOES NOT MADE MUCH SENSE. When the series contains creatures whose motives are dictated by pure logic. I would actuall keep the first part of the first Gaiden episode because those moments were really beatiful and not yet tainted by the things that had yet to come.

And Finally why the original was a masterpiece:

Remember that I said how the setting of the original DTB was pretty crazy? Think about it: The gates, the sky, contractors, the Syndicate, dolls. It seems messed uő like some third grade anime. But what actually made it work, was how they made our world react to those changes.

Cover up the things you can. The three letter agencies trying to take posession of contractors.

U.N. intervention, studying the gates, isolating them, the greed of nations causing war in South America. It smells realistic. Something we would do if such a situation arose. And this was part of what made it fun: How the normal world reacts to these new supernatural things. This side of the story is represented by Kirihara and Section 4. Also quite new was the feature of non-evolving powers. After watching tons of Naruto ad Bleach the idea that the characters are not gonna get stronger, but instead stuck with a single power, was quite interesting, and it reminded me of Heroes, a TV series that I loved. But while they implemented new things, they also brought with them the things that made previous animes work. Like the power demonstration before the action scenes. The battles being fought by strength And wits. The suspense in crucial moments, turnarounds, drama and a little bit of romance, a little bit of comedy, a little bit of everything. The makers new what it took to make the series appealing, and they mixed it with their original ideas. What I must point out int he great things they did was the Character design, the setting, and the two-front storytelling: Misaki and Hei, the story being told on both ends.

However there were some slight mistakes on their part as well. Some chapters did not need to be two episodes long. Andi t really took some time to figure out where the story was heading. And at that point I feel they rushed it a little bit. The culmination at the end, while satisfying, I think it needed a bit more time to develop and to unfold. And a lot more explanations should have been given.

However DTB will still reamain one of the best animes I have ever watched and that's precisely the reason, while I want to contribute to it.

Thank you for bearing with me. I promise the next chapter will come out.

(And it's going to be Shocking) Zap!

Actually that's the chapter after that.

(Too much Spoilerz…)

Finally the Q&A section!

-If you have the time to write reviews like this, why didn't you write the next chapter instead?

O.O I think that's enough for today…

I hope you liked today's special edition. To everyone who got to this point in reading : You are awesome. Thank you for reading my stuff. It means a lot.

Until next time

Farewell.

Now play the Ending of the series.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Separation

The school bell just rang, and the army of teenagers that were trapped in their classrooms now surged out trough the front gate. This made it difficult for Lee to enter the school grounds. His meeting with the principal was due in ten minutes and the feeling of anxiety took hold of him even more.

The call came yesterday, and since then, he had a bad feeling about this. What did they want to discuss about Pai and why it had to be a done in person? This wouldn't have caused so much concern normally. However, ever since the day when he left her alone despite promising to be together for that night, Xing started to . From that point on she said she would rather go home alone, and not wait for Lee. And now every time they're home together she does nothing but sleep, as if she was avoiding him. And now this.

A lot of things were on Lee's mind, his concern visible on his face, but he put those aside and entered the headmaster's office.

It was a rather spacious room, filled with antique furniture. The principal sat at his desk, talking ont he phone. He motioned Lee to take a seat. Nervously he sat down and waited for the man to finish.

As he put down the phone, he turned to Lee with a serious look on his face.

'Hello Lee'

'Greetings Sir.'

The principal couldn't help but smile. 'I'm not your teacher anymore, so please call me Tong.'

'I don't think I can do that sir.'

'Nonsense! Those days in the village are long behind us. We've both come a long way since then, you and I. What are you up to these days? University?'

'No sir, I'm working, in order to take care of my sister. '

The headmaster's expression showed confusion. 'But how so? I thought I established a fund for you two, so that you wouldn't have to sacrifice your future for Xing's.

' We are grateful for that, I wish it had been enough sir.'

Tong sighed and for a moment he remembered the old days, his days in the village school, the kids not bright, no but cheerful and hard working, most of the time, their life quiet, my life quiet, with her, and we were happy. Until the day Chairman Mao and his people came.

You and I have lost so much, Lee. I think you more than others.

'Do you know why I called you here?'

'Is it about Xing?'

'Yes. It's been three days, since she last came to school. Is she ill?

'She didn't come to school?' Hei was left dumb struck by this statement

'Yes. Normally we'd get a message from you, if she were ill, but none has come so far so I thought I might confirm with you.'

No, she isn't… I mean she shouldn't be ill.

'I see. One of her teachers saw her yesterday in the city, while coming to work. She wasnt sure if it was her, but when she got here, Xing wasn't there. I assume you had no knowledge of this.'

To Lee this still seemed unreal. 'No, I thought… She said I would no longer have to pick her up at school, that se would come home by herself… And then when I got home she would always sleep, saying that she was tired. I thought she was angry with me.'

'Did you two have a fight?'

'No, it's not like that.'

'Well this behaviouur is not like Xing at all. However as headmaster I can't let this go on. Could youplease talk to her about this and covince her to come back?'

'Yes… yes I'll do that.

' Well then, goodbye Lee.'

'Goodbye sir.'

Lee got up and headed for the door. As he walked toward the front entrance he tried to think of a way to sort things out. This is all my fault, he thought.

As he was leaving the school grounds, he was approached by two girls. They looked familiar. Then he realised they were Xing's friends.

' Excuse me sir, but you are Xing's brother aren't you? What happened to her? Why is she skipping school?

' I don't really know. I'm going to find her and ask.

'She was acting really strange. When I was on our way to school, we met and she was heading in the opposite direction, then she wouldn't talk to me. I followed her to that construction site that was destroyed, she just hangs out there alone. What is happening to her?

'I don't know.'

He started running towards home, wanting to solve this mess he made. In his mind he had already planned what to do and what to say. He will quit his jobs, he will buy their own telescope, every night they will watch the stars. No more work, just Xing.

He almost knocked down the front door when he entered he house. He shouted 'Xing!' but no answer came. He entered her room, hoping to find her asleep. Instead he found a letter.

_Brother, I'm gone for good. Don't look for me._

_Xing._


End file.
